Episode 58
Fateful Night in Togenkyo Part II is the fifty-eighth episode of the InuYasha anime. It first aired in Japan on January 28th, 2002. Synopsis # Inuyasha, still in his human form, has been captured by Tōkajin, who plans to feed Inuyasha to Ninmenka. # Kagome, who had also been captured by Tōkajin, finds herself in a bath until a severely wounded Inuyasha bursts in to find her. # The group escape from Tōkajin's dwelling but he follows them; Kagome hits him with a sacred arrow, causing his Shikon no Tama shards to leave his body, and they fly into Ninmenka instead. # Inuyasha and Tōkajin fall from a cliff, apparently to their deaths, but before they hit the ground Ninmenka catches them with its roots and absorbs Tōkajin. # Inuyasha reverts to his hanyō form and is easily able to destroy Ninmenka. Summary Human Inuyasha wakes to find he is bound in thorny vines that are draining his blood to feed to the Ninmenka, the Demon Tree of Humans. Inuyasha notices Kagome's glass jar that usually holds the jewel shards nearby, and asks Tōkajin what he did with Kagome. Tōkajin reveals his excitement to hear that there is a girl in the house because the blood of a young girl is the Ninmenka's favorite. Tōkajin deduces that Kagome is in the village-box and is now in tiny form along with his friends. In the village, with help from a boulder and the Wind Tunnel, the three manage to make a hole in the side of the box. However, before they can use it, Tōkajin reaches in and extracts Kagome from the box. Later, Tōkajin appears in front of Inuyasha with just Kagome's school uniform and taunts him by claiming he ate Kagome spiralling Inuyasha into anger. Seeing Inuyasha's reaction, Tōkajin states that the look on his face says it all; Inuyasha is in love with Kagome. Still in tiny form, Miroku and Shippō appear from Kagome's uniform and with some help from the Wind Tunnel, Inuyasha breaks free from the vines and Tōkajin is knocked out. Tiny-Miroku shows Inuyasha where Kagome is: stripped naked and bathing in a sake bath with Ninmenka fruits. Inuyasha comes in and gives Kagome his fire rat kimono as clothing. The four decide that it's time to leave. On their way out they notice Sennin, an old sage, sprouting from some flowers. The sage explains that Tōkajin accidentally implanted the Shikon shard in the bark of the Ninmenka, and the tree then convinced Tōkajin to eat its fruits with promises of power. The Ninmenka fruits contaminate the heart of the one by which they've been ingested. The sage explains that he in this form because Tōkajin knows that without him then he can't make the immortality elixir. Tōkajin, once again in his transformed state, appears to take-out Inuyasha. Tōkajin attacks and easily knocks human Inuyasha down. The sage tells Inuyasha to drink some Ninmenka fruit elixir to heal him, but Inuyasha refuses and charges Tōkajin head on. Kagome pulls out a bow and draws an arrow at Tōkajin. As the sage looks on he senses a mysterious energy radiating from Kagome. The energy emitted by Kagome is too much for the old bow and it breaks. Inuyasha manages to stab Tōkajin's left eye with a nearby thorn. As atonement for training Tōkajin, the sage transforms into a bow for Kagome to use. Kagome uses the sage bow and manages to pierce Tōkajin and knock the Shikon shards from his stomach. However the shards land on the Ninmenka. Out of rage, Tōkajin charges at Kagome, Inuyasha jumps up and manages to knock himself and Tōkajin off of the cliff however though falling with him. As they fall, the Shikon Jewels powered Ninmenka and it spreads it's thorn roots out of the cliff and saves Tōkajin, but only to absorb him, thus transforming it into a large thorn root demon, now also known as Touboku Ninmenka. Touboku Ninmenka, begins to try to absorb Inuyasha, but the sun rises and Inuyasha transforms back into his half-demon self and with an assist by the Wind Scar, Inuyasha obliterates Touboku Ninmenka. With both Ninmenka and Tōkajin dead, Miroku and Shippō return to their normal size. Having only seen Inuyasha and Tōkajin plummet towards the ground, Kagome and the other assume Inuyasha died because he hit the ground while in human form. Kagome and Shippō begin to cry for Inuyasha's supposed death when Inuyasha arrives to show them that he is indeed alive and calls them stupid for worrying about him. Kagome gets upset and snaps at him that it was only natural for them to worry since they thought he was dead. Inuyasha notices Kagome's tear streaked face and realizes that she had been crying. When he points this out, she vehemently denies it. The two go back and forth for a while in argument until Kagome tells him to "Shut up and sit!" As he smashes onto the ground, Shippō then comments, "Now he's dead." Characters in Order of Appearance *Inuyasha *Kagome *Shippō *Miroku *Ninmenka *Sennin }} Notes * Sango didn't appear in this episode and was not mentioned. * In the manga, these events take place after the ordeal with Kikyō (episodes 22 and 23) and before Sango's introduction (episodes 24 and 25, which also explains why they had Sango leave the group in the last episode). Also, in the manga this is the first appearance of Kagome's special arrows, which in the anime just appeared in episode 30. * During the final confrontation with Tōkajin, Shippō and Miroku keep switching which of Kagome's shoulders they're sitting on. * It appears that Inuyasha's love for Kagome is so obvious that Tōkajin was able to figure out his true feelings for her just by seeing Inuyasha's reaction for Kagome's safety. de:Der Miniaturgarten Teil 2 zh:第五十八集 Category:Episodes Category:Episode set during a new moon